


Do you remember me?

by mgru



Series: At some different univers [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 在戰時他們見過，不過哥哥沒有介紹他們，紐特一直對那男人印象深刻。





	Do you remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> 我最近很喜歡寫stalker 。  
> 小小的偷偷的喜歡。

「你還記得我嗎？」

 

紐特一直有這個疑問，他們算是真的見過面嗎？西特斯帶著的戰友，在戰時他們見過，不過哥哥沒有介紹他們，紐特一直對那男人印象深刻。

在魔國會初見時，紐特只是以為那男人不記得看過自己，但他可以感受到眼神的不同。因為他在哥哥身邊看見他的那一刻開始對著那雙濃得讓他沉醉的眼睛著迷不已。

就算當時他只是從旁得到男人的名字。

 

不過那一眼後，紐特還有更需要做的事，他無法去深究自己暗自觀察很久的男人，雖然他原本不認為自己到了美國就真的能見到。

經過一個晚上在紐約搜尋流落在外面的怪獸，蒂娜讓他又站在那男人的面前。

紐特很想問他經歷了什麼改變了當時的眼神，但他們甚至連可以打招呼的關係都不是。何況是現在這樣的情況，也或許只是魔國會，像西特斯現在也不同了。

男人不同的眼神下取走他的皮箱讓紐特緊張不已，大叫著他的生物很乖很安全。

 

「是什麼原因讓鄧不利多要為你說情？」

「所以說這個沒有宿主就沒有用了？」

紐特開始覺得面前的人不是自己知道認識或是偷偷觀察的人。

因為，他知道的葛雷夫是會晚上進到龍圈裡安撫他們。

因為，他看過龍跟葛雷夫親暱的互動。

因為，他偷偷看過葛雷夫小心翼翼替受傷退下的龍換藥。

紐特的反應讓那男人直接將他判了死刑，連同蒂娜，紐特完全沒有緊張，平時在盜獵者就下瀕臨絕種的生物的情況比這還要嚴峻更多，現在的紐特幾乎是遇到越艱難的情況越加冷靜。

順利救下蒂娜後，奎妮帶著他們順利逃魔國會，在酒吧裡，他忍不住問起葛雷夫的事，來不及得到更多就只能逃。

 

葛雷夫又跟他面對面。

那絕對是不是葛雷夫先生。

 

搜索著葛雷夫，或者說是葛林戴德華的東西，紐特難以分辨哪些真的是誰的。魔國會的首長給他兩天的時間去找，這是皮奎里希望能找到自己好友跟最得意的手下能給出的最後的善意，但魔國會已經認定葛雷夫已經死亡，最少在葛林戴德華的口中。

紐特只是最後的掙扎，不願面對自己偷偷關注的人，已經消逝。

道高跟皮箱裡全部的木精都在葛雷夫在魔國會的辦公室的桌上，找著一點點的魔法跡象，葛林戴德華在著這裡施的魔咒不多，紐特只是在最後一點的可能裡近距離摸索他一直仰慕的人。

依照葛林戴德華的能力，葛雷夫會在任何地方，就算是死亡也不稀奇，實際上那容易極了，比留下葛雷夫更加簡單。紐特只能假設葛雷夫還活著，不然……

他只是浪費了兩天而已，不是嗎？

他會放下，然後回英國沒日沒夜整理他的筆記出書，教大家如何保護魔法生物，然後再去遊遍世界……

就跟之前一樣，離開戰場，無疾地劃別他小小微不足道的追逐。

 

「法蘭克？你發現什麼了？」

紐特薑黃色的頭髮被木精拉扯，在辦公桌牆邊書架上的銀杯裡，有著微弱的銀光。

葛雷夫確實是死了，如果他沒有在一星期內被解開這個魔咒。

紐特用過這個，他在要帶雷鳥離開盜獵者的營地的時候，他施過，這魔咒將縮小的生物凍在最低生存的能力裡，依照生物體自身的能量支撐存活的時間，當時紐特在離開營地就將雷鳥釋放在皮箱早已準備好的空間裡了。

那顆包裹著葛雷夫的銀球，摸起來比紐特當初用的魔咒還要冷，紐特知道時間不多了，他發給首長訊息，請他務必自己來。

紐特沒有在人上面用過這個魔咒，但葛林戴德華只是想要控制住這個男人，不在意用什麼樣的咒語，任何有趣的都會成為可能。

 

 

「小子你喜歡他對吧。」

「什麼？」

「你還有兩天的時間。」

 

 

葛林戴德華在被他拿下時的話迴盪在紐特腦中。

他還有一天。

紐特施過這個魔咒，他知道怎麼解開，如果葛林戴德華沒有騙他，葛雷夫已經在裡面凍一段時間了，他需要在安全溫暖的巢穴解開這個咒語，如果時間需要很長，他需要葛雷夫真的認識的人。

不是他。

紐特嚥下卡在喉嚨裡的不適，詢問皮奎里是否可以提供好的地方，或者是葛雷夫自己的家。不意外地他得到肯定的答案，在壁爐烤著的起居室裡，已經移開了所有細瑣的物品，紐特用從皮箱取出的物品做成一個成人可以躺進的窩擁有足夠保暖的功能，然後是施咒需要的物品，準備好後在皮奎里回來的時候開始施咒。

他只能希望葛林戴德華沒有加上額外的咒語。

看起來還好。

光球開始化開，人形漸漸變大到應該的大小，室內溫度加上紐特施的保溫咒讓原先蒼白的臉恢復血色。

紐特看著冰凍的睫毛有細微抽動，他希望自己的咒語沒有出錯。

「這樣算是完成魔咒了？」

「接下來就是讓他恢復到正常的溫度。」

「我可以加速？」

「可以，不要太急，我需要他有一個熟識的人讓他知道可以在這慢慢恢復體力跟正常的體溫。」

「好。」

紐特不畏地直接撥下充滿寒氣的衣服，皮奎里只是轉身把指揮把準備好的衣服讓葛雷夫穿上。

紐特第一次能夠不需要小心謹慎被發現地觀察面前的男人，他完全感覺不到時間的流動，只是靜靜地看著，摸著開始回溫的身體，他退在背後，檢查室內的溫度，皮奎里看著卷宗等著。

紐特朝葛雷夫再丟下一個溫暖的咒語時被一手抓住。

「誰！」

「你醒了！」紐特的手被抓得很鬆。

「帕西！」皮奎里抬起頭看出聲的人。

「瑟拉！」葛雷夫散著頭髮轉過看著自己的學姐。「葛林戴德華……」

「放心我們抓下他了，多虧斯卡曼德先生。」皮奎里說的同時眼神看向紐特。「也是他找到你的。」

葛雷夫仔細看了在自己身旁的人。「紐特？」葛雷夫躺了回去，收回他根本無力抓握的手。

「你知道我？」紐特為男人的話撐大了眼。

「西特斯的弟弟。」

「帕西，既然你知道他，好好休息，我去處理葛林戴德華的事。」皮奎里施咒讓他在讀的資料全都捲好可以帶走。

「瑟拉，謝謝，抱歉。」葛雷夫流露出抱歉的眼神，紐特找回自己認識追逐很久的男人。

「不，好好休息，我是認真的。」皮奎里說完就從壁爐離開了。

 

葛雷夫窩在暖暖的地方沒有在動作。「你太害羞了。那個時候我去了龍圈幾次都沒有找到你。」確定皮奎里離開後開口。

「我……」紐特縮了回來，施著可以讓葛雷夫感覺到溫暖的魔咒。

「我知道你躲著偷看。」葛雷夫窩得太過舒服發出嘆息。

「我準備了給你祛寒的湯，我去拿。」紐特因為那句話縮得更遠了些，藉口著要離開，雖然他真的有準備。

「紐特，你不會再躲起來對吧。」

「不、不會的，葛雷夫先生。」

 

 


End file.
